


Take a picture (It'll last longer)

by Nathamuel



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair didn't really mind Malik cussing at him since he always booked him for another session anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You are the worst model in existence, Ibn La'Ahad." 

The model in question rolled his eyes at the photographer and settled back into a more comfortable pose. Malik Al Sayf was known for bad his temper and his exceptional work and despite the high amount of cussing he always did in his presence he always hired Altair again. Altair had trouble taking his bad mood seriously after having worked with him so many times.

"And yet you still book me." he shot back and enjoyed how that seemed to darken Malik's expression even more. If that was possible. 

Malik ignored his reply. "Is arrogance the only look you're capable of? Stop looking so sullen!" Malik barked. He was looking through the finder of his camera and Altair allowed himself to huff in annoyance. 

"And stop rolling your eyes." Malik added when Altair did just that. Altair rolled his eyes again, deliciously slow and deliberate after which Malik raised his head over his camera to glare at him. It was one of the pleasures of working with the photographer. He was easy to rile up and Altair liked it. Some days Altair would even go so far as to say he loved it.

Altair shrugged with one shoulder. "If you have such a problem with me, stop booking me for shoots." he repeated.

"Shut up and look pretty." Malik growled and went back to taking his photographs, directing Altair into another athletic pose. Altair grinned to himself before blanking his expression and moving into a one-armed handstand which he held for a few moments, bending his legs and grabbing a hold of his ankle with his other hand. He flexed the muscles of his belly and watched how that made Malik swallow. 

The shutter of the camera could be heard as Malik made a series of pictures from different angles and Altair moved from pose to pose to pose, strewing his clothes around the room when he undressed bit by bit until he was barefoot and dressed in faded and torn jeans, chest covered in sweat and heaving from exertion. 

From the corner of his eyes he could catch Malik staring in between takes, how he let his eyes roam over the length of Altair's body when he twisted and turned and held a position. Altair could feel the photographer's gaze on him like a possessive brand. He enjoyed the way Malik's breath caught when he bend his body a certain way, when he happened to bare his throat to him. 

Altair made sure to do it often.

After a last somersault Altair collapsed on his back. These shoots were fun, when Altair could move the way he wanted instead of only standing or sitting a certain way. 

On the floor he kept his eyes closed and felt Malik move silently closer. The shutter sounded a last time. Altair didn't react to it. 

Then a foot nudged at his side and he caught it without looking. He stared up at Malik seriously. 

"You let me undress quite often." Altair remarked, closely watching Malik's face. He could see how he tensed. 

"Is that so?" Malik said neutrally and twitched his foot in Altair's grip. 

"Yeah." The model said. "Maybe we should do that in private sometime, so I can show you what I'm hiding under here." Altair continued and grabbed his crotch lewdly. Malik rolled his eyes and Altair held his breath.

"You're delusional. I doubt that there's anything too impressive under there." Malik growled and Altair grasped when Malik placed his foot over Altair's groin, almost caressing his cock through his pants. He observed how Malik's eyes darkened at the sounds Altair made. 

"Come to my house at six." he said. "You don't need to wear anything nice. I promise to not let you wear it for long." he promised.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altair woke up to the sound of a camera's shutter.

Altair woke up to the sound of a camera's shutter. He stretched were he lay on his back before rubbing at his eyes sleepily. A beam of sunlight was falling in through the gap in the curtains, warming his naked chest. It was coming from an unfamiliar angle. This wasn’t his bed at home. Altair blinked and moved to sit up but a warm hand on his chest gently pressed him back against the bedding. 

“Don’t wake up yet.” Malik whispered and Altair complied, memories of the night before returning to him. He left his arm resting beside his head and turned his face into the skin. The shutter sounded again. 

Underneath the sheet, haphazardly thrown over his groin, he was naked. Altair smiled softly as he thought back to the night. Who would have thought that a man could be gentle and rough at the same time? The photographer hadn't disappointed.

Malik would have to try harder to make him scream though. He must have dozed off again, because the hand that Malik put on his belly startled him, thumb slipping into Altair’s bellybutton and feeling along the ridges of his muscles.

Altair shivered pleasantly under the touch and a tongue sneaked over his skin and left a chilled trail. His lids were heavy as he looked at the other man from under his lashes, body relaxed.

Malik’s hands moved him this way and that, pulling him the way he wanted him. Regularly, the silence was broken by the sounds of Malik’s camera as he took picture after picture.

Altair fell back asleep to that sound. Malik’s mouth on him woke him up again and he rested his hand on the photographer’s waist and he gasped into the kiss that was sweeter than any they had shared before. There wasn’t a scrap of clothing covering the photographer either. When Malik slipped down his body it was in one slow, enticing drag of skin against skin. Altair opened his eyes, moaning shamelessly when Malik pulled the sheet away to swallow him down. 

The warm wetness surrounding him almost made Altair miss the way Malik moved his arm to the side. His brow furrowed in confusion. The camera’s shutter sounded again and Altair couldn't help but laugh. 

“Kinky.” Altair hissed, voice strained and Malik’s head cradled in between his thighs.

“I hope you don’t expect me to put that in my resume.” Then he stole the camera from Malik's outstretched hand and captured the way Malik glared up at him from between his legs, mouth stretched obscenely around his cock.


End file.
